Apex Centre pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in the Apex Centre in London, which is accessed in the final missions in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The pocket secretaries contain background information on Stormsurge, the attack on London's Apex Centre by Viktor Marchenko and the Shadow Operatives. Central Security Office (CSO) Apex Centre Access Found in the room in the CSO near the elevator. To: Maxim From: Slava Maxim, You are on the duty roster for Wed night. Once you get to the CSO, log in as a new user and I will take care of the rest remotely. New guy Found in the office in the CSO's bottom floor. To: Keith O'Conner From: Lester Dobbs Keith New guy starting on Wednesday night. Transfer from eastern European office. I think he speaks English but can't say how good. Name's Maxim. Show him around the IT offices, get him acquainted and settled in. Cheers! Remaining Areas The following pocket secretaries are located in the reception hall, catering area, meeting rooms area and/or exhibition hall. Some of the pocket secretaries listed below can be found in more than one of these locations. Re: Food and Beverage Found on a sofa in the reception hall, near the elevator. To: Don McGowan From: Liam Slater Mr. McGowan, The threat made on the Safe Harbour conference suggested that the food and drink could be a method of attack. Do you really want London's less fortunate dying from eating poisoned food? Food donated by Apex Centre? Good day, sir. Chief Liam Slater Chief Tarvos Security Services Apex Ctr. REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------- From: Don McGowan To: Liam Slater Chief, While I understand the security concern, I don't see how throwing away over 100,000 C's worth of food and drink is helping anyone. This should have been donated to a food bank. Don MacGowan Site Administrator Apex Centre Mezzanine Passcode Reset Carried by multiple shadow operatives (disguised as security guards) in the reception area. To: Tarvos - Apex From: Liam Slater Gentemen, With the security threat we are facing, we've decided to keep all the party goers on the lower floor. We have locked off the mezzanine. The passcode is 1515. Please make sure no one gets "lost". Chief Liam Slater TARVOS SECURITY SERVICES Catering Area Locked Down Carried by multiple shadow operatives (disguised as security guards) in the reception hall. To: Stormsurge From: Slava I've recoded the lock on the door to the Catering Area. If you need access, check with Cenda, he has a keycard and can swipe you through. He'll be patroling the party guests in the Reception Hall. Champange is here Carried by multiple shadow operatives (disguised as security guards) in the reception hall and other areas. Also found on the bodies of multiple deceased Tarvos personnel. '' '''To:'' Shawn York From: Terry Rawlings Shawn, There are crates (not cases, crates!) of Rion D'Auvergne down in the dungeon. This Brown character spared no expense, eh? Anyways, mind popping down to give us some idea of how you'd like to handle setting it all out? Cheers! Terry Terminate with extreme prejudice Carried by a shadow operative (disguised as a security guard) in the reception ''hall.'' To: Stormsurge From: OldBlueEye If anything happens that puts Stormsurge in jeopardy, do not hesitate to use lethal force. There will be no respect for collateral damage. We must not fail. Reception Hall Sec Hub Carried by a shadow operative (disguised as a security guard) in the reception ''hall.'' To: Ivan From: Slava Ivan, we have control of the Reception Hall security room Your squad now has support from the eye in the sky - all cameras in the area belong to us. If you need to access them, the passcode for the control terminal is "arcturus". Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave Found in the weapons case that holds Marchenko's killswitch. To: Yevgeny From: Augustus This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: ------------------------------------------------------------ >Yevgeny: Are you there? >Augustus: Go secure. >Yevgeny: MrM concerned. Reminds that Viktor is in charge >Yevgeny: but expendable. >Yevgeny: Wants confirmation that we can take him out if needed. >Yevgeny: Do you have the Sword? >Augustus: Confirmed: Damocles on-site. Arrived at Stormsurge site 0600hrs. >Yevgeny: Excellent. Arriving 2330hrs. Will advise. >Augustus: Understood. Catering Keycard Found in the auditorium. To: Stormsurge From: Goran If anyone heads back toward the catering area, please pick up my keycard, I left my duplicate there, near the computer in our security area. Thanks, Goran Mobile Turrets Activated Found in the auditorium. To: Stormsurge From: Slava We now have control of all security and defense systems in the building. I've activated mobile turrets and sweetened their proximity detection. A little added pest control is never a bad thing. Password is "fireworks" unless you want to go home in a bucket. Enjoy, Slava Activate Carried by multiple shadow operatives in the Apex Centre. The identical message is sent to different recipients. To: Various recipients: Gold leader, Black Leader, Red leader, Blue leader From: Old BlueEye Stormsurge is active. Excecute orders. An uninvited guest Found in meeting room C102. Also carried by a shadow operative. To: Stormsurge From: OldBlueEye Our friend from Garm is back from the dead. Everyone be alert. The gates of Troy Found in meeting room C104, near the turret. The quote is from a poem, "The Tale Of The Trojan Horse," by Ingrid de Klerck. '' '''To:' Stormsurge From: OldBlueEye "Celebrating the end of the war, the villagers dance. The horse as a silent witness to their ignorant bliss". Slava's Trojan worked. We now have complete control of the buildings security and defense network. We are close, brothers. Be ready. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries